Promise Under The Rainbow
by haruruine
Summary: Walaupun hujan mengguyur bumi dengan derasnya, tetapi goresan warna pelangi yang indah pasti akan muncul setelahnya. Miku berjanji dengan Kaito waktu kecil di bawah pelangi untuk melihat pelangi itu bersama lagi? Apakah janji itu terpenuhi? RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

Minaaaaa~ Konichiwa!

Fic ketigaku kutaruh di sini, fic Vocaloid! (maksudnya?)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid just belong to Yamaha! Not me! Kalau ada yg bilang kalau Vocaloid itu punyaku, bakar rumahnya! (kejam amat lo…-_-) Pokoknya, itu fitnah deh!

Tetangga Author : Jiaaahh…dy buat fic baru lagi…

Author : Lo apaan sih! Muncul melulu di fic gue! Fic pertama gue lo muncul! Sekarang muncul lagi di fic ketiga gue! Lo narsis bgt sih! Muncul tuh di fic sendiri, bukan di fic orang!

Tetangga Author : Tapi di fic kedua lo gue nggak muncul kaaan? Itu gue udah berusaha nahan diri tuh biar nggak muncul! Gue masih baik hati, tau nggak?

Author : Serah deh! Capek gue ngeladenin lo! Okelah, nggak perlu basa-basi lagi!

Happy Nice Reading! ;)

**Chapter 1**

**Promise Under The Rainbow**

_ "Kaitooo! Sedang apa…?"_

"_Aah, Miku. Aku sedang memandang pelangi itu. Tadi kan habis hujan."_

"_Waaah…indahnya…ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pelangi seindah ini…"_

"_Pertama kali?"_

"_Iya! Seandainya sampai besar nanti aku masih bisa melihat pelangi seindah ini…"_

"_Hemm…baiklah! Ayo kita buat janji!"_

"_Heh..? Janji apa?"_

"_Janji saat besar nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan melihat pelangi ini bersama lagi! Lusa aku akan pindah ke rumah baruku yang jauh, jadi ayo kita berjanji!"_

"_Ka-Kaito…akan pindah…?"_

"_Iya! Jadi, ayo buat perjanjian ini!"_

"_Iya!"_

Miku pun langsung terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan terkejut. Napasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hah…mimpi itu lagi. Itu kan kejadian masa kecil. Kenapa hal ini terus mengganggu tidurku?" gumamnya sambil melipat kedua kakinya sehingga lututnya bersentuhan dengan bibir mungilnya.

Miku melirik ke arah meja riasnya, tepatnya ke salah satu foto berbingkai warna aqua favoritnya. Di foto tersebut terdapat dirinya yang berumur empat tahun sedang tertawa dengan anak laki-laki berambut biru yang memakai syal biru dan memegangi es krim. Di belakang mereka berdua terdapat garis lengkung berwarna-warni di langit yang tak lain adalah pelangi. Pelangi yang sangat indah. Dari dulu, Miku sangat suka pelangi itu.

'_Kaito…mana janji yang kau buat itu? Kenapa kau masih belum datang juga untukku…? Aku rindu padamu…kenapa kau masih belum kembali untukku? Aku ingin melihat pelangi itu bersamamu lagi…' _Batin Miku disertai helaan napas yang cukup panjang.

Miku pun langsung bangun dari ranjang malasku ini dengan sigap. "Sudah! Urusan itu nanti saja! Sekarang saatnya sekolah! Yosh, Miku! Ayo berjuang!" ujar Miku menyemangati dirinya dan menonjok udara ke atas.

Ia pun segera bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Tak lupa mengikat rambut aquanya dengan model rambut twin pony tail. Ia pun turun dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruang makan. Miku mencium aroma omelette yang lezat. Dengan kilat, ia menduduki meja makan karena air liurnya tak tertahankan lagi.

"Ah, Miku. Ohayou, cepat sekali. Sarapan hari ini omelette." Sambut mamanya lembut sambil menyodorkan sepiring omelette, tak lupa dengan neginya.

"Yeeeiii…Itadakimasu~!" sorak Miku sambil mulai menyantap omelette tersebut dengan lahapnya. Mamanya hanya tersenyum lembut melihat putri tercintanya makan dengan lahapnya.

Setelah Miku menyapu habis sarapannya, ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil bento buatan mamanya lalu langsung berlari ke arah rak sepatu dan memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat!" seru Miku setelah kedua sepatunya terpasang benar di kakinya dan mengambil langkah lebar untuk keluar dari rumahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, sayang." Pesan mamanya sambil membereskan peralatan makan yang digunakan Miku tadi.

Miku pun berjalan dengan santainya ke arah Vocaloid School sambil bersenandung ria.

"Miku! Ohayou!" sapa gadis berambut merah muda yang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja sehingga rambut panjangnya terkadang melambai-lambai di udara.

"Ah! Luka! Ohayou!" balas Miku dengan senyum manisnya sambil menghampiri sahabat setianya itu, Megurine Luka.

"Sudah latihan? Hari ini katanya ada praktek menyanyi loh!" ujar Miku kepada Luka yang melangkah di sampingnya.

"Ah, sudah dong! Kalau kau nggak usah latihan! Soalnya kau kan murid teladan di Vocaloid School!" ujar Luka sambil menyikut Miku.

"Itu kan karena usaha. Kalau usaha, pasti bisa menggapai keinginan kita. Oh iya, nanti kau mau menyanyi lagu apa? Aku sih maunya Last Night, Good Night."

"Hemm…aku sih kayaknya Just Be Friends aja! Soalnya itu lagu yang paling sering kusenandungkan di rumah. Hihihi…"

Kedua murid Vocaloid School itu pun terus mengobrol ria hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas mereka.

"Miku! Luka!" panggil gadis berambut pendek kuning disertai dengan bando putih berpita yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Rin! Kenapa kau berjingkrak-jinkrak seperti itu? Kau baru dapat uang jajan bulanan dari mamamu ya?" Tanya Luka sambil melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Enak aja! Aku bukan dapat uang jajan, tapi dapat jeruk dari Len! Tadi pagi ia dapat dari temannya, karena ia nggak terlalu suka jeruk, ia memberikan jeruk itu padaku!" seru Rin dengan girangnya.

Miku dan Luka hanya berdiri di dalam kebisuan karena memperhatikan sahabat mereka, Kagamine Rin yang sangat suka jeruk itu berjingkrak-jingkrak.

"Lho? Memangnya Len sekarang ke mana?" Tanya Miku antusias.

"Iya. Len ke mana? Soalnya hari ini aku bawa choco banana buatan ibuku untuknya. Kebetulan di rumahku buah-buahan sedang berlimpah." Ungkap Luka sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna biru muda.

"Oh, sepertinya ia ke toilet." Jawab Rin sambil menengok ke sana-kemari mencoba mencari saudara kembarnya itu, Kagamine Len. Matanya pun langsung tertuju tepat kepada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang sama dengannya dan wajahnya yang begitu mirip dengannya.

"Aah! Itu dia! Len!" seru Rin sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada saudara kembarnya itu. Len pun menghampiri ketiga temannya itu dengan santai.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Len, hari ini aku membawa choco banana untukmu. Ibuku membuatnya tadi pagi." Ujar Luka sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal berwarna biru muda itu kepada Len. Perlahan-lahan, senyum Len langsung mengembang. Lalu ia menerima kotak biru tersebut.

"Arigatou, Luka! Sampaikan juga pada ibumu terima kasih dariku!" ucap Len dengan girangnya. Luka hanya terkekeh pelan melihat sahabatnya yang sangat suka pisang itu.

"Sama-sama! Tenang saja! Nanti akan kusampaikan pada mamaku deh!" balas Luka sambil mengeluarkan salah satu jempolnya.

"Oh iya. Katanya hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita loh!" sahut Rin tiba-tiba.

"Haah? Siapa itu?" Tanya Miku.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Luka setelah Miku bertanya.

"Hemm…entahlah. Aku juga nggak tau namanya. Tapi sih katanya laki-laki. Aku cuma dengar-dengar dari teman-teman yang lain." Jawab Rin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau itu memang paling sigap kalau mendapat informasi baru di antara kita berempat, tapi kalau kau mau memberitahu informasi harus jelas dan pasti dong." Saran Luka dengan pose berkacak pinggang.

"Mana aku tahu! Aku kan cuma dengar-dengar dari mereka aja! Jangan salahkan aku dong!" balas Rin sambil mengembangkan kedua pipinya.

"Sudah. Sudah. Nanti juga kita tahu. Kalian itu, sudah besar tapi kelakuannya masih kayak anak kecil." Sela Miku sambil melerai mereka bedua.

"Bukannya kau juga?" seru Luka dan Rin bersamaan kepada Miku.

"E-eeh…benar juga sih. Tapi nanti kita juga akan tahu kan?"

KRIIIIIIIING…!

Bel pun berbunyi. Semua murid yang tadinya asyik dengan aktivitas masing-masing langsung berhamburan masuk ke kelas dan duduk pada tempat duduknya masing-masing termasuk Miku, Luka, Rin, dan Len. Guru-guru juga mulai beranjak dari kursi malasnya di ruang guru dan mulai memasuki kelas-kelas yang mereka tuju.

Kemudian, Lily-sensei memasuki kelas Miku dan kawan-kawan.

"Anak-anak. Ohayou. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Silahkan masuk." Kemudian, sebuah sosok laki-laki muncul dari depan pintu kelas. Warna rambutnya yang biru sangat cocok demgan bola matanya yang biru. Laki-laki itu juga memakai syal berwarna biru yang sama dengan rambutnya. Dia juga tinggi dan tampan.

Miku terperangah melihat laki-laki itu. Ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga. Laki-laki itu…

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Aku pindah dari Osaka ke sini karena ayahku berpindah kerja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Mulai sekarang dan nanti, mohon bantuannya."

**-To Be Continued-**

Author : Gimana? Bagus nggak? Bagus nggak?

Tetangga Author : Hemm…jelek! Ceritanya norak, abal, dan gaje!

Miku : Tau nih! Gimana sih!

Author : Yaah…nggak apa-apalah! (Lho? Kok ada Miku tiba-tiba?) Aku cuma pengen menyalurkan inspirasi aja ke fic ini! ^^" #berkeringat# Kalau menurut para readers, bagus nggak?

Readers : Hemmm….kami setuju dengan tetangga author-san dan Miku!

Author : #Pundung#

Miku : Para readers, abaikan saja anak ini. Anak ini memang belom dikasih obat.

Tetangga Author : Betul sekali!

Author : Gue nggak gilaaaaaaa!

Para readers, abaikan saja kutipan di atas tadi. Emang gaje.

Okelah kalau begitu, kalau mau tahu kelanjutannya, bersabarlah untuk menunggu chappie selanjutnya, okay?

Review please~! * puppy eyes mode on


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, minna~!

Aku kembali lagi!

Maaf atas keterlambatan update cerita ini! Aku terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitasku sendiri! *apasih

Miku : Hoi! Cepetan dong! Nggak usah pake curhat-curhatan dong! Bacain disclaimernya!

Author : Miku…? Kok kamu jadi nggak sabaran gini sih?

Miku : Ehh…aku…nggak sabar mau muncul di fic ini…udah ah! Cepetan! Aku nggak suka basa-basi!

Author : Hahaha…tumben jujur! Oke deh, aku akan membuka fic ini! Baiklah minna…

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid is not my own. It is owned by Yamaha!**

Happy Nice Reading~!

**Chapter 2**

**Promise Under The Rainbow**

Miku POV

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kaito Shion. Aku pindah dari Osaka ke sini karena ayahku berpindah kerja. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua. Mulai sekarang dan nanti, mohon bantuannya."

Aku memandang murid baru itu yang tak lain adalah Kaito, teman masa kecilku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Air mataku mulai berderai, tetapi aku langsung menghapusnya dengan lenganku. Takut malu dilihat teman-teman yang lain.

_Kaito…kau benar-benar datang…apakah kau datang untuk menjemputku? Apakah kita akan melihat pelangi itu bersama untuk kedua kalinya? Oooh…Kami-sama, terima kasih telah mengabulkan doaku…_

"Shion, duduk di sana. Kau duduk di samping Megurine." Ucap Lily-sensei sambil menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah tempat duduk kosong yang berada di sebelah Luka.

_Uuuh…tempat duduknya jauh sekali, padahal aku mau mengobrol dengannya sesegera mungkin. Aku kan kangen sekali dengannya._

Aku hanya menggerutu sendiri dan pelajaran pun dimulai. Aku pun berusaha agar aku bisa konsentrasi pada pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Lily-sensei. Tetapi tetap tak bisa karena aku terus memperhatikan Kaito dan Luka yang terus mengobrol tanpa ketahuan Lily-sensei.

(Skip Time)

KRIIIIIIING!

Akhirnya, suara yang benar-benar ingin kudengar itu langsung berbunyi sampai ke telingaku. Hal itu membuatku girang dan semangatku mulai terkumpul kembali. Aku pun langsung beranjak dari kursiku dan segera menghampiri Kaito yang hendak pergi keluar kelas.

"Kaito!"

Dengan spontan, Kaito langsung menoleh ke arahku. Luka, Rin, dan Len mengikutiku. Tapi aku tak menghiraukan mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kaito dengan nada bingung.

"Ehmmm…ano…ano…" Entah kenapa begitu berhadapan dengannya, aku merasa gugup sekali. Padahal aku begitu berani saat memanggilnya. Keringat dingin langsung membasahi wajahku. Wajahku juga terasa panas. Jantungku juga berdegup tak karuan. Aku merasakan seolah-olah suaraku tak bisa keluar.

_Tidak! Aku harus bisa menanyakannya apakah ia masih ingat aku atau tidak!_

"Ano, Kaito…"

"Maaf, kau siapa ya?"

DHEG

Aku merasakan tubuhku membeku. Tak bisa berfungsi dengan normal. Keringat dingin seakan-seakan berhenti mengalir.

_Apa aku tak salah dengar? Kaito melupakanku? Itu bohong kan? Sebaiknya kutanyakan dulu! Siapa tahu dia masih ingat!_

"Ka-Kaito…ingat aku? Aku Miku loh. Hatsune Miku. Teman masa kecilmu! Ingat, kan?" Tanyaku mencoba untuk bersemangat tetapi tenang.

"Ehh? Miku…? Ma-maaf, aku tak pernah berkenalan denganmu." Jawab Kaito.

DHEG!

"Eheheheh…bahan candaan yang lucu ah, Kaito! Hahahah…"

"Heh? Aku serius kok. Aku tak kenal kamu. Kamu ini ngomong apa sih?"

DHEG DHEG DHEG

_Ka-Kaito…tak mengenalku…? Apa yang telah terjadi…?"_

"Miku? Kau kenal pada Kaito?" Tanya Luka secara hingga membuatku tersentak.

"Eeh…na-nanti kuceritakan. Aku…mau ke toilet dulu."

Normal POV

Miku pun meninggalkan Kaito, Luka, Rin dan Len yang masih mematung di dalam ke kelas dengan perasaan shock. Ia sangat shock karena Kaito, cowok yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama beberapa tahun itu tidak ingat padanya. Tidak, bisa dibilang ia…

Tak mengenal Miku sama sekali.

Sesampai di toilet, toilet itu sangat sepi. Miku segera masuk ke salah satu ke toilet. Kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran kepedihan yang merambat di hatinya. Ia ingin menangis sepuas mungkin untuk menghilangkan kesedihan yang cukup pedih untuk dirasakan.

Sementara di tempat lain, Luka, Rin, dan Len sedang mengobrol bersama Kaito di kelas. Mereka sedang berbicara tentang kejadian tadi.

"Hei, Kaito. Menurutmu, apa benar kau tak kenal Miku?" Tanya Rin antusias.

"Kagamine, kau sudah tanya itu berkali-kali. Dan aku selalu menjawab 'tidak'!" Jawab Kaito pasrah.

"Rin, kalau hanya bertanya seperti itu tak akan mengubah apapun, tau!" Ujar Len sambil menyikut Rin. Rin hanya memasang tampang cemberut.

"Huh! Aku kan cuma memastikan." Cetus Rin dengan muka cemberutnya.

"Entah kenapa, pas pertama kali kau muncul di kelas ini, wajah Miku terlihat sangat senang dan sepertinya ia ingin menangis. Itu artinya sebelumnya kalian pernah bersama." Ucap Luka sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"Entahlah. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu. Aku mau ke kantin." Ujar Kaito lalu meninggalkan Luka, Rin dan Len. Tak lama kemudian, Miku pun kembali. Dengan wajah murung. Wajahnya sedikit basah. Mungkin habis cuci muka dan tidak kering secara benar.

"Miku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luka cemas.

"Eeh…aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ya sudah, ayo kita makan siang." Ajak Miku berusaha ceria. Sayangnya, Luka, Rin dan Len tahu bahwa itu hanyalah senyuman palsu.

"Ehm…iya. Aku ambil bentoku dulu." Balas Luka mengiyakan sambil menuju mejanya dan mengambil bento. Begitu juga dengan Rin, Len, dan Miku. Kemudian mereka pun pergi menuju ke atap sekolah.

Luka terus memandang Miku yang terus bengong. Kelihatannya tatapannya kosong. Bekalnya benar-benar masih utuh. Ia tak memakannya sama sekali.

"Miku? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Luka makin cemas.

Miku langsung tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan Luka barusan. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia sedang melamun.

"A-aah…kau itu ngomong apa sih, Luka? Kan sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja dari tadi! Kau ini!" Ucap Miku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Miku, dari tadi kau tak makan bekalmu loh! Sebentar lagi bel!" Ujar Rin sambil memandang bekal Miku yang masih berlimpah ria.

"Humm…aku sedang tidak lapar…hehehe…" Jawab Miku.

"Kalau begitu, kuambil sosisnya ya!" Lanjut Rin sambil mengambil dua potong sosis berbentuk gurita dari tempat bekal Miku.

"Kalau Rin ambil sosis, aku ambil tempuranya." Kata Len sambil mengambil sebuah tempura dari tempat bekal Miku dan melahapnya.

"Kalian itu…ckckckck…" Luka hanya menggeleng-geleng menatap Kagamine twin itu dengan pasrah. Kemudian ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Miku.

Murung lagi.

Luka hampir tak pernah melihat Miku segalau ini. Biasanya ia tak seperti ini. Kalau ia seperti ini, bukan seperti Miku yang ia kenal. Miku yang ia kenal tidak seperti ini.

Miku yang periang, ceria, murah senyum yang ia kenal berubah menjadi pemurung dan pendiam karena…

Cuma satu kata dan lima huruf.

C-I-N-T-A.

Ya, Luka yakin akan hal itu. Sepertinya Miku menjadi depresi karena cinta. Ia menyukai Kaito Shion, si anak baru. Selain itu, Luka yakin bahwa Kaito dan Miku pernah mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Tetapi, Kaito mungkin tak mengingatnya. Tapi apa yang membuatnya melupakan memori seperti itu. Kecelakaan? Bisa saja. Mungkin harus ditanyakan pada Kaito. Ya, ia akan menanyakannya sehabis istirahat ini.

(Skip Time)

"Psst! Kaito! Pssst!"

"Eh? Ada apa, Megurine?"

"Apakah kau pernah mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas sebelumnya?"

"Heh? Tidak pernah. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Eh? Tidak pernah? Serius?"

"Iya, kenapa memangnya?"

"Eh…nggak apa-apa. Cuma ingin tahu saja kok." Luka pun kembali memandang buku bahasa inggrisnya. Ia merasa sangat bingung. Kaito tak pernah mengalami kecelakaan. Lalu apa yang membuat ia melupakan kenangannya dengan Miku? Apa ada yang menghapus ingatannya? Ah, tidak mungkin. Mana ada cara seperti itu.

"Hatsune! Jangan hanya bengong! Cepat tulis jawaban yang ada di papan tulis ini!" Tegur Iroha-sensei yang membuyarkan lamunan Miku.

"A-ah…ba-baik." Jawab Miku sambil maju ke depan dan menulis jawaban di papan tulis.

"Betul sekali! Silahkan kembali ke tempat dudukmu, Hatsune!"

"Terima kasih, Iroha-sensei." Balas Miku kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali melamun.

Luka yakin, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik semua itu. Ya, ia yakin 100% akan hal tersebut. Ia akan mencari tahu soal itu secepat mungkin.

(Skip Time)

**Di rumah Miku, tepatnya di kamarnya…**

"Miku, kumohon ceritakanlah tentangmu dan Kaito! Aku benar-benar penasaran!" Pinta Luka.

"Eh…eh…ta-tapi…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo cerita! Cerita!"

"Eh…ehm…baiklah…"

_(Flashback mode : On)_

"_Huuuu! Dasar cewek cengeng! Dasar nggak becus! Main lompat tali aja nggak bisa!" Ejek seorang perempuan 4 SD sambil melipat tangannya._

"_Tau nih! Kau juga jauh lebih jelek dibandingkan dengan aku!" Ucap perempuan yang lain._

"_Hahaha! Jelek! Nggak becus! Payah! Cengeng! Hahaha!" Ujar perempuan yang ada di sebelahnya._

"_Hiks…mama…hiks…"_

"_Cuma bisa panggil mama? Mamamu tak ada di sini tau! Ahahaha!"_

"_Hentikan! Dilarang menindas orang lain!" Teriak seorang cowok berambut biru yang langsung menghadang tiga perempuan yang sedang menindak seorang perempuan pony tail berwarna aqua yang berlutut di belakangnya sambil menangis._

"_Iih! Siapa sih! Nggak jelas, yuk kita pergi!" Tiga perempaun itu langsung meninggalkan anak laki-laki berambut biru dan seorang perempuan 4 SD pony tail aqua yang berlutut di belakang anak laki-laki tersebut._

"_Kau tak apa-apa, Hatsune?" Kata laki-laki tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Miku._

"_Shi-Shion-kun…"_

"_Panggil saja Kaito."_

"_Terima kasih, Kaito." Ucap Miku sambil menyambut tangan Kaito dan beranjak berdiri._

"_Beli es krim yuk!" Ajak Kaito._

"_Eh? Untuk apa? Aku tidak lapar. Lagian kalau cuacanya mendung begini tidak tepat kalau makan es krim sekarang." Jawab Miku sambil memandang langit abu yang menyembunyikan matahari di baliknya. Tiba-tiba, rintik-rintik hujan mulai menetes ke bumi._

"_Eh? Mulai rintik-rintik! Berarti mau hujan! Ayo berlindung di bawah pohon itu, Hatsune!" Ajak Kaito sambil menarik tangan mungil Miku menuju sebuah pohon yang daunnya sangat lebat._

_Mereka pun menunggu hujan yang mengguyur bumi tersebut di bawah pohon itu. Miku kelihatan menggigil. Kaito menyadari hal tersebut._

"_Nih, pakailah." Ujar Kaito sambil membagi syal biru kesayangannya kepada Miku. Kini mereka berdekatan karena mereka harus menjaga supaya syal tersebut tidak terlepas dari leher mereka._

"_Arigatou, Kaito."_

"_Hehehe…berbagi kehangatan itu baik, Hatsune."_

"_Miku."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Panggil saja aku Miku. Aku tak keberatan kok Itu pun kalau kau mau."_

"_Ehm…iya, Hat…maksudku Miku!"_

"_Hihihi…Eh? Hujannya sudah mulai mereda!"_

"_Wah…iya. Kita sudah bisa keluar…oh iya! Ikut aku!" Kaito pun menarik tangan Miku dan berlari menuju sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi._

"_Hosh…hosh…hosh…Kaito, kau jangan tarik-tarik aku dong! Capek nih…hosh…hosh…"_

_Kaito hanya diam saja. Ia sama sekali tak mendengar keluhan Miku. Ia hanya bengong memandang sesuatu. Miku pun sedikit kesal padanya karena merasa diabaikan oleh Kaito. Tapi dia akan bertanya pada Kaito tanpa nada emosi._

"_Kaitooo! Sedang apa…?"_

"_Aah, Miku. Aku sedang memandang pelangi itu. Tadi kan habis hujan." Kata Kaito sambil menunjuk sebuah garis lengkung berwarna-warni di langit. Miku pun langsung menoleh ke langit yang ditunjuk oleh Kaito._

"_Waaah…indahnya…ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pelangi seindah ini…"_

"_Pertama kali?"_

"_Iya! Seandainya sampai besar nanti aku masih bisa melihat pelangi seindah ini…"_

"_Hemm…baiklah! Ayo kita buat janji!"_

"_Heh..? Janji apa?"_

"_Janji saat besar nanti aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan melihat pelangi ini bersama lagi! Lusa aku akan pindah ke rumah baruku yang jauh, jadi ayo kita berjanji!"_

"_Ka-Kaito…akan pindah…?"_

"_Iya! Jadi, ayo buat perjanjian ini!"_

"_Iya!"_

_(Flashback mode : Off)_

"Setelah itu, Kaito benar-benar pindah. Aku tak rela berpisah dengannya hingga aku rewel seharian. Kemudian, aku tabah akan hal itu dan ibuku membelikanku boneka baru sehingga aku tak pernah bersedih lagi. Lalu karena aku bertemu dengan Kaito lagi hari ini, hal itu benar-benar membuatku senang bukan kepalang. Aku sudah menanti kehadirannya selama beberapa tahun! Tapi… ia… hiks… malah melupakanku…hiks…" Ternang Miku sambil mengeluarkan air mata dan mengusapnya.

"Yang sabar ya Miku. Mungkin ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Aku akan membantumu mencari tahu soal itu." Hibur Luka pada Miku.

"Iya, arigatou Luka. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Miku sambil mengeluarkan senyum cerahnya. Luka merasa lega karena pada akhirnya ia melihat Miku tersenyum kembali. Kali ini benar-benar senyum Miku yang asli, bukan yang palsu lagi. Tetapi, ia belum lega 100% karena ia masih harus mencari tahu penyebab Kaito melupakan Miku.

KRIIIIIIIIIIING! KRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

Ponsel Luka berbunyi menandakan ada sms masuk. Luka pun langsung membuka ponsel tersebut dan ternyata sms itu berasal dari Rin.

_[Luka! Miku kan sedang sedih, di rumahku ada kue jeruk dan pisang nih! Datanglah ke sini!]_

"Lihat tuh, walaupun kau belum punya pacar masih ada sahabat yang menemanimu. Contohnya aku dan Rin. Rin juga cemas padamu, sampai-sampai ia menawarkan kue jeruk dan pisang untukmu…? Tunggu dulu, ini sih kue favorit Rin dan Len."

"Hehehe…betul juga! Lagipula, aku tak akan menyerah begitu saja! Aku harus berusaha supaya bisa menggapai cintaku! Baiklah, sekarang kita pergi ke rumah Rin dan Len! Ayo Luka!" Ajak Miku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya. Luka hanya tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu bersemangat kembali. Ia pun mengikuti Miku dari belakang.

**-To Be Continued-**

Huuuuuft…Selesai jugaaaa~!

Maaf yak lo updatenya lama banget…

Hontoni gomenasai!

Yosh, untuk chappie berikutnya tunggu dengan sabar ya!

**REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! ;D**


End file.
